1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to body enclosing garments such as children's sleepers, and especially garments wherein body seams could be a source of discomfort to the wearer.
2. Prior Art:
The closest prior art known to applicants consists of the following U.S. Pat. Nos.:
______________________________________ 2,743,450 Kling 3,348,367 Rush 3,399,642 Etchison et al 4,272,851 Goldstein 4,295,230 Blodgett 4,741,050 O'Kane et al 4,753,182 Blackburn ______________________________________
Additionally, there are the well-known seamless garments made of tubular knit material. The present invention pertains, however, to garments made of sheet material, whether knit or woven, cut to patterns.
Applicants know of no prior art seamless body garments, cut and made of sheet material, or of any prior art means and method of making same.